The Beginning of the End Original
by Rainwhisker Luv
Summary: The Long overdue sequel to... DUN DUN DUN! CLAWS OF A LION!
1. Prologue

**The Beginning of the End- Emberpaw, Stonepaw, Treepaw and Lilypaw are the kits of Cinderleaf and Lionclaw. But all of them have problems of their own. Emberpaw knows Cinderleaf isn't her real mother, and is trying to figure out who her real mother is. Treepaw has received a terrible injury that took his sense to see. Now he is blind. Stonepaw has fallen for a ShadowClan cat, and his father is getting suspicious. And Lilypaw has been catnapped, but no one knows where she is. The worst part is, they are all being pressured by Tigerstar as well. Lionclaw was right when he said it wasn't the end. This time, Tigerstar means business.**

**Hey everyone… Hehe… it's been awhile, huh? –Grins sheepishly- **

**Lionclaw: -Glares at Rainwhisker Luv- Did you plan on keeping this locked in your brain forever? **

**Emberpaw, Stonepaw, Treepaw and Lilypaw: Yeah! We thought we'd **_**never **_**get **_**any**_** of the spotlight. **

**Heatherpelt and Cinderleaf: Yeah! You kept all your **_**loyal and loving reviewers **_**waiting! **

**Rainwhisker Luv: Hey now, just take it easy. You all know that life hasn't been exactly easy for me… **

**Lionclaw: -Shifty eyes- No we don't! **

**Rainwhisker Luv: Ok, ok. I'm not gonna keep you all busy with excuses-**

**Everyone: -Breathes sigh of relief- **

**Rainwhisker Luv: -Glares- I really am sorry. It's just that A LOT of stuff has been going on… School's been kinda rough lately, and there's a lot of stress in my family right now. I can't promise you updates every day, like Claws of a Lion was, but I promise I'll do better with the updates. **

**Lionclaw: -Mutters- Yeah, riiiight… **

**Rainwhisker Luv: Would you be quiet!!! **

**Lionclaw: -Mumbles- **

**Rainwhisker Luv: Anyways, I'd like to thank all of my loyal reviewers. But ESPECIALLY ThrushflightEdward'sStalker who promised to babble to me EVERY DAY until I got the sequel up. Well, here it is, so give ThrushflightEdward'sStalker A LOT of thank-you's. **

**  
Also, if you want ThrushflightEdward'sStalker, I can PM you sneak peeks after every chapter, since I'm not going to put the sneak peaks at the ends of the chapter anymore. **

**Wow, this must be the LONGEST Author's note I've every written! We just reached the second page. So, without further ado, I present to you The Beginning of the End!!!!**

**Prologue**

_Shadows covered the snow-filled _ground, keeping the new fallen snow from sparkling, like all new snow did. There was no sign of any pawprints, or sign of any cat for that matter. Yet from the cold air, the young golden brown tom could tell where he was.

His amber eyes were flaring with anger. Why was he back here? This had been settled moons ago, it simply wasn't possible to return to this place. The Dark Forest. The tom's long claws unsheathed, and he let out a snarl.

"Where are you Tigerclaw? I _know _you're out there." The tom growled. Silence. With the snow crunching under his pads, the tom moved forward, eyes scanning every tree, bush, or even rock that he saw. Something was not right.

_Snap!_

The tom froze, his muscles tensing. He whirled around, just in time to see the tabby shape hurl into him. The tom was pinned to the snow, staring up into the eyes of the dark tabby tom. Ice blue eyes met amber, and the golden brown tom let out a snarl.

"What do you want, Hawkfrost?" The golden brown tom hissed. The tabby called Hawkfrost simply laughed.

"Well, well, well. Lionpaw, long time no see," Hawkfrost growled. Lionclaw hissed, kicking at Hawkfrost's underbelly with his hindpaws, sending him flying. He got to his feet.

"It's Lion_claw_." Lionclaw spat, his pelt bristling. A look of mock-surprise came across Hawkfrost's face.

"Aw, my wittle nephew is a big-bad warrior now," He taunted. Lionclaw hissed, preparing to lunge again. Hawkfrost got into a defensive stance, and just as Lionclaw prepared to lunge a strong voice pierced through the air.

"Now, now Lionclaw, we did not bring you here to fight," Tigerstar growled, stepping out of the shadows. Lionclaw turned to face him, then looked back at Hawkfrost. Hawkfrost just sneered at him, making Lionclaw's blood boil with anger.

"Then what did you bring me here for?" Lionclaw hissed, narrowing his eyes into tiny slits. "A family reunion?"

Tigerclaw chuckled coldly, shaking his head. "No, not really a _family _reunion. I need to speak with you Lionclaw,"

"I refuse to speak with you." Lionclaw replied sharply. "Whatever you have to say, say it to this!"

With a screech, Lionclaw lunged for Tigerstar, pinning him to the ground. A look of surprise came across Tigerstar's face, and he quickly shoved Lionclaw off him. Lionclaw landed a few fox-lengths away with a thud. Slowly he staggered to his paws, letting out another hiss.

Suddenly, his vision became blurry. Lionclaw's surroundings were slowly fading, and a large black hole formed beneath him. Out of nowhere, he fell through. The last words he heard chilled him to the bone.

"You'll regret not hearing what I had to tell you, Lionclaw! _You will regret it!_"

"Lionclaw! Lionclaw!"

Lionclaw grunted, opening his eyes. His whole body was drenched with sweat, including the moss nest below him. Leafpool looked down on him with concerned amber eyes. She let out a relieved sigh when she saw him open his eyes.

"Are you ok? You were shaking and muttering in your sleep, then you just started sweating," Leafpool murmured. Lionclaw coughed, and nodded.

"I'm… I'm fine Leafpool," Lionclaw replied, coughing again. "Really."

"Your Whitecough seems to be getting worse," Leafpool continued, as if she hadn't heard Lionclaw. "Do you need anything? Water? New bedding?"

Lionclaw chuckled at how motherly Leafpool was behaving. Sometimes he thought that Leafpool was his mother, and not Squirrelflight.

"I can get myself new bedding," Lionclaw replied. Leafpool looked over at him and shook her head.

"No, you can't go out in the snow. Your cough will just get worse. I'll get it, just wait here,"

Before Lionclaw could reply, Leafpool bolted out of the den. Lionclaw let out a raspy purr.

Whitecough had spread through the camp like wildfire. Stonepaw nearly died from it, as it slowly turned into Blackcough. Leafpool miraculously healed him though. Lionclaw felt that he'd never be able to repay Leafpool for that. Firestar lost another life from it, and Iceshard and Foxtail both received it just yesterday. They were in the den with him now, curled together in the corner.

Longtail had passed on from the Whitecough just a sunrise ago. It was a terrible blow to the clan. Lionclaw hated thinking about it.

"I'm bauck," Leafpool muttered through the moss bedding she carried. Lionclaw smiled up at her. He stood up, allowing Leafpool to take the dirty bedding and set up new bedding. Lionclaw curled up in the new bedding, watching as Leafpool left yet again to deposit the old one. She returned a moment later, settling herself into her moss nest.

It was then that Lionclaw remembered the dream. He remembered Tigerclaw's words that sent shudders up his spine.

"Leafpool," Lionclaw mewed. "I… I had a dream. I was in the Dark Forest again,"

Leafpool's ears pricked, and she stared at Lionclaw intently.

"Go on," Leafpool mewed, nodding. Lionclaw nodded back.

"Hawkfrost and Tigerclaw came to me. They didn't really say much, but before you woke me up, Tigerclaw said he wanted to tell me something. I didn't listen, and just as I was about to wake up he said that I'd regret not hearing what he had to tell me. What… what could be so bad, that Tigerclaw would actually _want _to tell me?" Lionclaw finished. Leafpool stared at him, a puzzled expression on her face.

"I will be going to the Moonpool tomorrow," She mewed after a moment. Lionclaw nodded.

"I'll ask StarClan if there is any approaching danger. Something isn't right at all." Leafpool murmured, her gaze on her paws. Lionclaw again felt chills go up his spine.

"For now, get some rest. Hopefully you'll be well enough to train Stonepaw tomorrow," Leafpool mewed. Lionclaw coughed, and nodded. He set his head on his paws, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Well there it is, the Prologue. Again, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry it took so long!!!!!!! The next chapter will either be up today, or tomorrow. ThrushflightEdward'sStalker, tell me if you want a sneak peak of the next chapter. That's all for now. SEEEE YAAAAAA!!!!**


	2. Chapter 1: Winter Wasteland

**Well, here's Chapter 1. I need all of your opinions. Should I do four POV's per chapter (Each kit) three of the kits, two or just one? I planned on doing just one, but this chapter there'll probably be a little bit of all four.**

**Yeah, sorry it's so late. Yesterday was Halloween! I had no time to get the chapter up. Well here it is.**

Chapter 1: Winter Wasteland

_Stonepaw's amber eyes opened _and he let out a yawn, staring out at the basically all white camp. Snow covered the ground, and the cold wind blew into the den. Yet, even with all the cold the clan was still working. Spiderleg and his patrol of Stormfur and Brightheart had just arrived at camp. Spiderleg dropped of a scrawny mouse in the pile, and the three cats padded off.

_Maybe dad will be well enough to train me today! _Stonepaw thought excitedly. Quickly he got to his paws, accidentally bumping into his cousin Hornetpaw.

"Watch it!" The black tom hissed. Stonepaw muttered an apology before charging out of the den. As soon as he landed in the snow, he tripped. It was deeper then he remembered it being yesterday. The snow now reached the top of his legs.

Struggling to lift his paws over the snow, Stonepaw walked toward the medicine cat's den. Inside the Nursery, Daisy was shivering every now and then from the cold. Stonepaw narrowed his eyes at her, hoping she didn't see. After all, Daisy was doing nothing to help. They needed all they help they could get right now.

As Stonepaw neared the entrance to the medicine cat den, he saw Iceshard and Foxtail, huddled together in a warm embrace. The brother and sister were both ill with Whitecough. Iceshard seemed to be getting better, while Foxtail was getting worse. Stonepaw's father, Lionclaw, lay near the back.

Stonepaw entered the den, his whole lower body turned white from the snow. Leafpool looked up form the herbs she was sorting, while Jaysight, her apprentice, gave some herbs to Foxtail.

"Hello Stonepaw," Leafpool greeted cheerfully. "Is there anything you need?"

"Well… I was actually wondering if my dad would be able to train today," Stonepaw replied. Leafpool tensed, her cheery mood suddenly seeming to drain.

"Sorry Stonepaw. He still isn't very well… But don't worry, he's getting better." Leafpool mewed softly. Stonepaw struggled not to show the disappointment he felt, put on a fake smile and left the den. As soon as he was out of sight of the medicine cat den, he let his tail droop. Trudging through the snow, Stonepaw entered the apprentice den again, laying down on his nest.

Just as he entered the den his brother, Treepaw, woke up from his sleep. Treepaw was the only apprentice left in the den by the looks of it; everyone else seemed to be out training. Treepaw greeted his brother with a smile.

"Hey Stonepaw," Treepaw mewed. "Why aren't you out training?"

Stonepaw shrugged. Treepaw must've sensed he didn't want to talk about it, because he nodded and exited the den. Stonepaw watched him go, before laying his head on his paws. After a moment of simply feeling sorry for himself, he perked up. Just because he didn't have his mentor with him, didn't mean he couldn't go hunting for a little while.

Filled with a new energy, Stonepaw started out of the den, headed toward the camp entrance. From there… he'd probably go hunting near the lake. It was possible that some prey would've gone there, with the possibility of a drink.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The lake was frozen solid. As soon as Stonepaw arrived, he saw no prey running around. A crestfallen look came across his face, but he brightened up at the sound of a rustle. Near a bush by the lake, Stonepaw could barely make out the scent of rabbit.

Stonepaw couldn't believe his luck! Rabbit, and hopefully a plump one too! Without thinking, Stonepaw got into a hunter's crouch. He could barely contain his excitement, and was shaking with anxiousness. As he neared the bush, the scent became stronger.

Stonepaw lunged forward, but in his excitement, he lunged too far. Stonepaw landed right on the frozen lake surface, sliding on his belly about a fox-length from the shore. His belly had a few cuts after that, and was bleeding a little. Other then that, he was fine.

He got to his paws, slipping once. He looked back toward the shore just in time to see the rabbit- plump as could be- scurrying away. Stonepaw let out a hiss of frustration. His one chance to help, and he messes up. But he didn't have time to be angered for long. His anger was quickly replaced by fear, as he heard a loud crack.

After that, everything moved in slow motion. The ice broke beneath him. At first, he felt nothing, then the rush of cold as he hit the water. The cold water was freezing- suffocating. His lungs screamed for air. Stonepaw struggled to get to the surface, but before he could even move his paws everything went black.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Lilypaw's white and gray pelt gleamed in the morning sunlight. The forest around her was calm, and of course no prey stirred. Beside her, Hazelwhisker and Birchfall eagerly searched for some sign of prey.

Hazelwhisker was Lilypaw's mentor. At first, Lilypaw was unsure about her. After all, she was once a loner/kittypet. But so far, all the training sessions had gone well, and Hazelwhisker seemed like a really nice cat.

"Now Lilypaw, what can you smell?" Hazelwhisker asked. Lilypaw tasted the air, only receiving a blast of cold air. She coughed once, then shrugged. She didn't really smell anything at all.

"Just our own scents…" Lilypaw replied. Birchfall grunted, as if to say she was correct. But there was worry in his amber eyes, making Lilypaw shudder.

"Sadly, you are correct," Birchfall replied rather coldly. "According to Firestar this is the worst Leaf-bare he's ever seen. It'll probably-hopefully actually- be the worst Leaf-bare we face."

Lilypaw simply nodded, not wanting to upset the tom. Birchfall had been acting rather strange lately. He seemed so cold all the time. Colder then the weather.

"We should head back." Hazelwhisker mewed as the wind started to pick up. All three cats started shaking, but Birchfall only shook his head.

"We need to try and find something. Any type of prey. Lilypaw, what do you scent?" Birchfall growled. Lilypaw tasted the air again, but received no sign of anything. All she could scent were the stale scent markings left by the Dawn Patrol. Sadly, she shook her head.

Lilypaw's teeth started chattering out of nowhere, and she sneezed. Hazelwhisker shot her a worried look.

"Birchfall, can we please go back to camp? If we stay out here much longer, one of us could come down with Whitecough." Hazelwhisker mewed. Birchfall let out a long, frusturated sigh.

"Fine! Let's go," He hissed, turning around and headed towards camp. Hazelwhisker followed behind him, and Lilypaw started to follow her when a scent flooded into her nostrils. It smelled like… like nothing she ever really smelled before.

"Wait! Hazelwhisker, I can smell something!" Lilypaw called. Both Hazelwhisker and Birchfall raced toward her. Birchfall scented the air, and his eyes widened in both shock, and fear.

"Twolegs." He murmured. Lilypaw stared at him quizzically.

"Come on," He growled, "We need to report this to Firestar."

With that, the three cats ran back to camp.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Just eat this, and your belly ache will be gone straight away," Jaysight mewed, giving Emberpaw the herbs to her bellyache. The ginger apprentice smiled at him, though the herbs tasted terribly bitter. But Emberpaw was always polite. Well, at least she _tried _to be.

As soon as she exited the den, she saw Birchfall, Hazelwhisker and Lilypaw racing toward Firestar's den. Fear was etched in their expressions. Before Emberpaw could go ask Lilypaw what was wrong, Treepaw ran over to her. Her brother's expression was also etched with fear, but also concern.

"Have you seen Stonepaw?" Treepaw asked. "He's been gone for awhile now. I'm getting worried."

Emberpaw scanned the camp. The apprentice den was empty, which wasn't really a shock. In the Warriors Den, Cloudtail was taking a nap and Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight were sharing tongues. The Nursery was basically empty- except for Daisy. In the Elders Den, Sandstorm and Dustpelt were telling Poppytail's kits Wavekit and Maskkit a story. And all around camp, warriors and apprentices were coming in with food. No Stonepaw.

"I think he went hunting," Treepaw continued, gazing around the camp. "But… I have no clue where."

"Do you want me to-" Before Emberpaw could finish her words; Treepaw was already running over to Berrywing. Feeling rather useless, Emberpaw trudged out of camp, into the deep snow.

Emberpaw stuck out like a sore thumb. Her ginger pelt against the white snow looked almost as if the snow were on fire. But she didn't care. She wasn't hunting. Actually, she didn't know _what _she was doing. Her paws were just, moving her. It was as if she had no control over where she was going.

For some reason, she decided to go to the WindClan border. It was an odd choice, especially for her. Yet the wind… well, it seemed to be calling her. With long strides, the long-legged she-cat made her way toward the border.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The moors of WindClan were beautiful. The snow sparkled under the bright sunlight, and the snow rolled over the hills in perfect harmony. Now pawprints disrupted the beautiful white sheet. Emberpaw just stared at it, her heather-colored eyes widening. It was amazing.

Emberpaw had only really seen the moors once. She was younger at the time, and had only been just made an apprentice. She had fallen into a trance, almost the same way she was now. Something about the moors was just so captivating. She felt like she was a part of it.

Emberpaw looked behind her, to make sure no ThunderClan patrols were coming. She then looked into the moors, scenting the air. No fresh WindClan scent. Grinning, Emberpaw placed a paw on the WindClan side of the border. Nothing happened. With a small cry of joy she raced onto the moors, running over the hills with amazing speed.

Emberpaw was nothing but a ginger blur as she ran. It felt so good, to be running like that. Her paws seemed to fly off the ground, and her speed increased with every step. But all that perfect harmony was changed, as a shape hurled into her.

Emberpaw crashed to the ground, landing deep in the snow. On top of her was a pale tabby she-cat. But her eyes- those were what made Emberpaw nervous. They were the same color… the same shape.

She was staring into her own eyes.

The other she-cat seemed equally as shocked. She stepped off of Emberpaw slowly, not taking her eyes off her. As soon as the she-cat's paws were off her Emberpaw scrambled to her paws. The two just stared at each other for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"What are you doing on WindClan territory?" The cat asked finally, her voice sounding rather choked. Emberpaw just stared, shivering as a breeze blew by. This cat… she was so familiar. Her scent and everything.

The cat's heather-colored eyes narrowed.

"Well?" She hissed. Emberpaw winced.

"I-I was just running. The snow just made it come alive and I-"

The cat cut her off with a flick of her tail.

"Trespassers are not welcome here," She growled. "I suggest you leave. You're lucky I'm in a good mood today. If you would've run into Breezefoot- well, never mind. Leave now." The cat growled. Emberpaw gulped, and nodded. Without hesitation she bolted off WindClan territory, back into the familiar ThunderClan forests.

As soon as she was as far away from the border as possible, Emberpaw stopped. She caught her breath, millions of questions racing through her mind. Who was that cat? Why was she so kind to her? And why did she have her eyes?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As soon as Treepaw left Emberpaw he ran over to Berrywing. The tom had just emerged from the forest, carrying what looked to be a water vole. Maybe he'd seen his brother.

"Hey Berrywing!" Treepaw greeted. Berrywing dropped his prey, smiling at Treepaw.

"Hi Treepaw," He greeted. "What's up?"

Treepaw stopped in front of him, panting slightly.

"I was wondering if you'd seen Stonepaw around lately. I haven't seen him for awhile. I mean, it's almost been an hour." Treepaw mewed. He shuffled his paws. "Stonepaw's usually not out that long."

Berrywing chuckled, making Treepaw lighten up a little.

"Well, you know Stonepaw. He always wants to prove himself. He probably won't be back till Moonhigh unless he catches a plump rabbit," Berrywing purred. Treepaw laughed. Berrywing was always able to make him feel better.

"Thanks Berrywing. Hey- maybe I can go help him. I'll be back later, ok?" Treepaw mewed. Berrywing nodded. Grinning Treepaw ran out of the camp.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Stonepaw's scent was slightly stale, but Treepaw was able to pick it up. Taking quick strides he followed his brother's scent, realizing after a moment that he was headed for the lake. Yet, even as he neared the lake, the scent remained stale and hard to pick up. Confused, Treepaw continued toward the lake.

Though the scent was stronger by the time he reached the lake, Treepaw could still hardly scent Stonepaw. He started to become worried again. Was he ok? Did something happen? It was then that he saw the lake. Something- or someone- had walked onto it, causing tons of holes and cracks to form. The worst part was that Stonepaw's scent wafted off it in waves.

"Stonepaw!" Treepaw cried, racing toward the lakeshore. He scanned the icy surface, at first only seeing open ice. Then he saw the floating mound of gray fur. With a terrified cry, Treepaw started to walk across the ice, struggling to avoid the cracks. However, he was extremely light, and hopefully that'd help him out.

Eventually, Treepaw made it to Stonepaw. Carefully and gently, he reached down and grabbed his scruff; shocked at the rush of cold he received. Slowly, he pulled him out of the icy water. After that, Treepaw flipped Stonepaw on to his back, and slowly made his way off the ice.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**ACTION!! DUN DUN DUN!!! Lol. Oh no! What's gonna happen to Stonepaw? What are the twolegs doing in the forest? Will Emberpaw realize who her mother was? Will Treepaw… Well, nothin's really gonna happen with Treepaw. YET!**


End file.
